The Final Chapter
by RequeimForNightmares
Summary: LAST CHAPTER FOR CAPTURED! Now taking requests! ENJOY! BD


The Final Chapter

_**Correction: My son's name isn't Sprint. It's Everest. Just wanted to let you know.**_

I felt a kick in my stomach. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that Pitch wasn't next to me. "Pitch? I-I can't see." I mumbled. Pitch walked in the bedroom with two cups. He handed one to me. "Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. Here have some tea. It will help." he soothed, resting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "We have to go to the Pole today." he reminded me. I groaned and slammed my head on the pillow. "I don't wanna!" I moaned. Pitch chuckled softly kissed my head. "Well, don't you want to see what the baby's gender is?" he asked, taking the tea away from me. "Fine! Just for today." I said. Pitch smiled and we rode on Wolfbane, our newest Fearling. Once at the Pole, Pitch hid in the shadows. I hesitated but walked inside anyway. North greeted me with a smile. I made a weak smile and walked forward. Tooth smiled at me as I walked past, my black wings folded against my back. Jack winked at me. I chuckled softly. Bunny watched me carefully, in case I would attack. I shoved him playfully. Sandy flew past me, staring at my stomach. North led me to a room covered with medical equipment. A yeti walked in. I took a deep breath as I realized they didn't know who the father was. And that's just what North asked me. "So, Destiny. Who is the proud father of your young?" he asked. The rest of the Guardians walked into the room to hear. "I am." a voice said, from different corners of the room. Jack raised his staff as the others raised their weapons. They knew the voice well. A smooth, thick British accent with a touch of fear in it. I looked around as Pitch walked out of shadow and appeared next to me. Jack let a blast of ice erupt from his staff at Pitch. "No!" I said, blocking Pitch with my huge black wings. The Guardians watched in anger as I blocked Pitch. "If you would have listened to me, you would know that I am pregnant with Pitch's baby." I said to them, wiping frost off my wing. North gave a hearty laugh. "Actually you're wrong about that. It's not a baby." he said. Jack, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy tilted their heads at the black and white screen above me. "Whoa… You're right, North. There's TWO babies." Jack said. Pitch and me froze. "What?" I said. Jack patted Pitch's back. "Sorry about the attack. Good job, Pitch. I'm actually happy for you." Jack laughed. Pitch shoved his hand away. I blushed madly. "There's a boy and a girl." North said, handing me a blurred picture of our babies. I smiled gently. Pitch climbed onto the bed, leaned down to look at me, and kissed me. Bunny and Jack made a face. Tooth smiled. Sandy smiled also. "Ugh! Guys, go get a room!" Bunny said, covering his eyes. Pitch and me ignored them. We continued kissing until I felt a kick in my stomach. "We should get going." I said, trying to leave but a yeti blocked my way. "Oh no, you don't. Your babies are due tomorrow at 6:30 in the afternoon." North said, grabbing me. I tossed my head back and let out a loud groan. "Destiny! Shh…" Pitch said, hugging me. I was squished against his chest. "Pitch! Can't breath!" I mumbled. He let me go. "Pitch. Do you think you can go home?" North asked him. Pitch shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving." he said, contently. He lay down next to me, holding my waist against his. I turned over and hugged him. North sighed and left us alone. Jack and Bunny ran out the room. Only Tooth stayed. "Congrats you two. I knew you made a great couple." she said. I looked over at her and smiled. Me and Pitch fell asleep next to each other our arms wrapped around each other. The next morning in my room, Pitch started moaning softly in his sleep. "GAH!" I yelled, my wings flying open in fear. The kick I felt really hurt. Pitch flew off the bed and face-first into the floor. "Oof! What the hell?" he mumbled. He saw I was in serious pain. Pitch ran out to wake the other Guardians. "North! North! The babies have come early!" he shouted. North burst out his room followed by tons of yetis and the Guardians. They ran to my room. I saw them come in. Tears fell from my eyes as I gripped the blankets in pain. "Destiny!" Pitch said, running next to me. North injected painkiller into my arm. I felt the numbness spread through my body. A few minutes later, the babies were delivered, washed and wrapped in blue and pink blankets. A yeti handed both to me. I smiled at their pale gray skin, their green and gold eyes and their beautiful black hair. Pitch shifted next to me and smiled. Tooth and the others came over to us. "Looks like Pitch has some very beautiful children." Jack said. Pitch smiled gently. "Yeah, as long as he doesn't scare the crap out of them." Bunny said, smirking. Pitch stared at him but didn't say anything. Bunny laughed. "What are their names?" Tooth asked. Sandy started jumping excitedly. "Their names are Skye and Everest." I said. Pitch looked at me and kissed me again. I smiled at him. We went home only to be greeted by some of Pitch's close friends. "Tumor! Halestorm! Krypt! You're here." Pitch said, hugging all of them. "Just wanted to say hi and congratulations." Halestorm said, his red eyes winking at Pitch. Two hours later, me and Pitch were alone. We built two black wooden cradles for the children. We all fell asleep. I wrote down something in my book in red pen. It said "This is the missing chapter…"

_**I hope you all liked it. Took me a while. Sorry about my very idiotic endings. The missing chapter was having children. Be sure to check out my other stories and have a great day. ~Pitch and Destiny Black~ Be sure to see Jude Law in "Side Effects" in theaters February 8**__**th**__**!**_


End file.
